Outlaw
by arilovexo
Summary: When Ally comes looking for her stolen guitar, Austin has no choice but to think fast and distract her before she finds it and busts him. The end result of what he does, ends up working out in his favor and in a way he hadn't expect at all. Austin/Ally


_Okay, so this is a short story based on the Burglaries and Booby Traps or whatever that episode was called. I wrote this a really long time ago and I saw the episode just recently and then found this in my documents. It was awesome and a total coincidence. So, while I continue writing Chapter 19 (that's what I call it when I refer to my other story), enjoy this. _

_It was probably already done before, but whatevz. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

"Austin! Where are you? I know you're here!"

Austin and Dez's eyes widened as they heard Ally's angry voice, only getting closer to his room.

"Shit! She's coming, hurry hide the guitar!" Austin said and Dez nodded, he grabbed Austin's shoulders, causing him to turn around and then pointed towards his closet. "Good idea!" Austin said and then quickly hid the guitar in the closet, slamming it shut just as Ally walked in. He casually leaned against it and smiled at her, "hey… Ally. What's up?"

"Don't you 'hey Ally, what's up' me!" Ally stepped further into the room, her eyes went all over the place and Austin saw that Dez was becoming more and more nervous. "What's up with you Dez? Know anything about anything suspicious? Like a burglary maybe?"

"I know nothing!" His eyes went over Ally's head, "coming mom!" He called and then quickly left the room. Austin watched him, confused and Ally turned around.

"He does know he doesn't live here and his mother isn't here right?" She asked and Austin shrugged. "Anyway, Austin, where have you been all afternoon?" Ally had that look on her face, one that Austin recognized when she was doing what she called, 'Detective Ally' work. It never really made much sense to him, but it still scared the crap out of him sometimes.

"I've been… studying." Austin answered, his eyes going to his desk where he saw his textbooks were, unopened, but still they were there.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him, her arms crossed over her chest, "but you're a C student, you barely study."

"I want to do better," He lamely answered, "so yeah, I'm studying. Is that so hard to believe?"

"From you? Yes." Ally answered bluntly and then stepped away from him, much to his relief. Though, it still bothered him that she was standing right in front of his made bed (yes, even an internet sensation like Austin, has to make his bed or he'd get grounded for a week), and if he wanted to, he could just push her on top of it and have his way with her.

He blinked, whoa, was he really having thoughts about his best friend, his songwriting partner, like that? He looked down and sighed. Yes, he was. Not his fault he was fifteen, hormonal and alone in a room with a girl, a very attractive, adorable girl, might he add.

His mind was officially messing him up.

Ally looked around the room and then she saw something underneath the comforter. She picked it up and threw it back, finding only a pillow and Austin groaned.

"Really? Now I won't get my allowance for the week!" He complained and she looked at him, strangely, but instead of asking him anything, just shook her head and walked towards his closet.

Austin's stomach dropped. Shit. That's where the guitar she was looking for was.

He had to think of something. Quick, or he was going to be busted for taking the guitar.

Just as her hand touched the knob and she was questioning him, (though he wasn't really listening to her words anymore), he thought fast and grabbed her other hand, spinning her around, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her soft, but firm. After five seconds, what he was doing registered in his mind and he opened his eyes in shock, only to see Ally's were looking at him the same way.

Holy shit he was kissing his best friend. In his bedroom. Alone.

They both broke the kiss and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked and Austin's mouth dropped open. Ally rarely ever cursed, if she did it was if she was surprised (and it had to be really, really surprised), shocked (which really is the same thing as surprised) and very, very angry or upset (again, basically the same thing as angry).

"I…I…" Austin stuttered, but then her eyes narrowed and he saw that she had formed a crazy thought in her mind and was pretty much going with it. So, he just scrunched up his face in mock confusion (even though he was really, really confused), "I meant to do that? I mean… I uh, wanted to do that, because of your… outfit. It was…cute and your hair is…nice." He looked down and stepped about three feet away from her.

To his surprise, Ally smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow as she giggled.

"Aw, Austin, you like me, just admit it." She pressed her finger against his chest and his eyes went to his closet for a brief second before he just nodded, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, you totally got me!" He said and then what she said finally registered in his brain, "wait, what?"

"You kissed me!" She was smiling so big, it was surprising him. Then, suddenly her smile disappeared and her eyes widened again, "oh my god! You kissed me!" She shoved him with her hand, but since she was tiny and he was a lot taller than her, he didn't go further than a step back.

"Ow! Why are you hitting me?" Austin complained, rubbing the spot she hit.

"Because you kissed me!" She repeated, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"That doesn't mean you have to abuse me, damn." Austin gave her a look and turned around, walking to his bed, when he suddenly stopped and looked at her, "holy shit, I kissed you!" He repeated her words and she threw her hand up in the air.

"Thank you for the news update, Captain Obvious!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he just glared at her. "Why did you kiss me?"

He scoffed, "it wasn't too distract you from anything."

"What?"

He realized what he said and quickly backtracked, "I mean I… I wanted to?"

"So, you do like me?"

"Maybe? No. I…I don't know."

Ally put her hands in her hair, closing her eyes in exasperation, "that doesn't even make any sense!" When she opened her eyes, Austin was about a foot away from her.

Wow, Austin thought, how did I end up here?

He shrugged to himself and instead of answering her with words (like any normal person would have done) he just leaned in and kissed her again. It only lasted a few more seconds before he broke the kiss.

"Oh…okay." Ally said, nodding her head. "I think I got that, it was clear. To the point. Makes sense."

"You're the one not make sense right now," Austin pointed out.

"Pretty sure you kissing me means you like me." Ally narrowed her eyes.

"You never kissed me back," He pointed out and then it was her turn to look down. She mumbled something but he didn't hear a word she said, "what?" She sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know how to kiss, I've never… kissed anyone before." She admitted.

"Oh." Austin looked off in the distance behind her, "huh." He looked back at her, his eyes lit up and he suddenly looked excited.

"Are you… okay?" Ally asked, waving her hand in his face. He swatted it away like a cute little kitten with a toy. She smiled to herself at how adorable that was.

"I'm fine." He then took her hand and pulled her with him to the bed, he sat down and pulled her down to sit down beside him. She landed sideways and sat back up, glaring at him as her hair was a bit messed up. "Sorry, but I have an idea. You don't know how to kiss then I can show you! It's really easy."

"Why do I feel like I just walked into a bad situation?" She groaned out loud and he shrugged.

"Do you trust me?"

"I haven't known you that long," She deadpanned.

He waved that off, "you'll learn to trust me, I'm awesome."

"I thought you were Austin," She titled her head.

"Ally, focus!"

She blinked, "right, sorry."

"Okay, look, just watch what I do and then do the same thing." She nodded and then he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, she felt the way he did it and then pressed her lips against his, a bit more firmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away slightly and then kissed her again, moving his lips against hers slowly as she followed his actions, kissing him gently. After a few more moments, they broke the kiss and Austin's eyes lit up. "See? Wait…" He narrowed his eyes, "you were kissing me like you knew what you were doing."

Austin really had the attention span of a preschooler sometimes, Ally thought.

"I didn't, but I remembered what I've seen in movies and watched what you were doing. It's not that hard."

"Right, you're a straight A student, forgot." Austin muttered and then Ally leaned in and kissed him. She broke the kiss quickly and his mouth dropped open.

She shrugged, "now that I've done it, kissing is fun."

"Are you saying I was your first kiss?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled, "awesome."

She leaned in closer, "just shut up and kiss me again."

"Kay, but only if you admit that you like me." Austin said, bringing her back to when she was trying to get him to admit to liking her just a few minutes before.

"Maybe." She leaned in and kissed him, "I'm not sure…" She kissed him again, "just one more to be positive." She then kissed him one more time, lasting longer and then broke it, grinning at him.

"So, I'm just gonna take that as a yes," Austin said and Ally nodded. "Ah, cool."

"You are such a fifteen year old boy." Ally rolled her eyes. "But admit that you like me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Ally huffed out an annoyed sigh, "ye-" She didn't even get to finish the three letter word as he had pressed his lips against hers, pinching her side, causing her to gasp, which then allowed him to kiss her deeper. Then he broke it and looked at her.

"Kay, you win." He smiled, clapping his hands like an adorable five year old. "Yay, go Ally."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not five."

Austin slyly put his arm around her waist, "you know," He said as he scooted closer to her, his arm tightening around her and pulling her closer. "We could argue about this all day…" He then reached his other hand, putting it on her cheek and tapping it with his thumb, "or we could just kiss some more."

"We weren't arguing about anything, I just told you I wasn't a five year old." Ally looked at him strangely, but smiled as he moved even closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being technical," He whispered and then pressed his lips against hers. She put one hand by their side and then the other in his hair, pulling him closer and pressing her lips against his harder. "Yeah," He said, breaking apart for just a moment, "you're totally new to this," He said sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, weirdo."

He didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

_So yeah, there it is. More like a Ross/Laura concept to me, but I changed it to fit Austin and Ally. _

_Let me know what you think! I'm gonna go finish writing Chapter 19 now._


End file.
